The found
by kenihiko
Summary: Shunsui's been disappearing for a while, what's he been up too? and who's the new recruits at the academy?


_**A/N: ** Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo._

* * *

The found.

For the fifth time in the past three months, Juushiro Ukitake found himself trying to reassure that his best friend was indeed safe and that said friend's lieutenant needn't worry overly much. He tried to smile in what he hoped was a comforting manner as Nanao Ise stood in front of his desk twisting her fingers into knots.

"Nanao you know very well he likes to take off and avoid what ever work you've set out for him."

"Yes I do know that, but this isn't like him at all."

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," she gave a small snort of mirth at that and Ukitake continued. "He's most likely visiting his family."

"...yes sir," she replied.

"Nanao if he were truly in trouble; we who are closest to him would likely know, at least I'd like to think we'd know." Ukitake sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this little fact.

Nanao sighed, "He's such a pain to keep track of."

"Yeah he is," they grinned at each other.

"I find it strange that there's no trace of his reiatsu at all though"

"He must be somewhere far away then," he concluded, "Honestly Nanao, I wouldn't worry unless he's gone longer than a week."

She squeaked at that, "A week, the paperwork will be a mile high by then."

"So it'll be normal?" He chirped happily.

She glared at him, then spun around and left his office. "Oh boy Shun, you're in for it now." he thought.

Nearly two weeks to that day Shunsui came back with a very smug look on his face and used his usual evasive tactics with Nanao and Ukitake: he just smiled at them and said nothing, opting to hide behind his hat. Ukitake didn't miss the mischievous sparkle in his friends gray eyes though and knew with out a doubt that he was up to something.

It just so happened that the day Shunsui returned was the first day of the newest session at the academy and they were under an obligation to make an appearance as former students and graduates of honor. The only excuses that could be used were prior missions, extreme illness or death; none of those could be claimed by the three oldest captains so they took their spot on the stage, waiting for the captain-commander to finish his speech.

Ukitake noticed that Shunsui kept an intense watch on one section of the student area, and tried to see what had his friend was focused on.

"Shun?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" Shunsui murmured back at him.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing Juu-chan, why do you ask?" He managed to keep his voice low, but had a lopsided grin pasted on his face.

Between them Retsu Unohana cleared her throat delicately and they stopped their hushed conversation.

Shunsui's fixed gaze was starting to get on his nerves ever so slightly and he reached out one finger, poking the bigger man in the ribcage.

"Stop that shun, it's driving me crazy." Juushiro hissed at him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Just what are you staring at?" Juushiro Ukitake tried to pinpoint the exact spot that his friend was interested in, then it dawned on him, "You've sponsored someone this year haven't you?"

Shunsui Kyoraku's usual warm smile, brightened and he simply nodded.

After the captain-commander finished his speech; dismissing everyone with a warning to take the remainder of the day to get any frivolous activities out of the way, because lessons would start bright and early the following morning. Several loud groans came from the direction of the students and one equally loud groan from Shunsui

Ukitake: still scanning the crowd to see if he could pinpoint were Shunsui had been looking, very nearly missed them. It took several moments for it to register who he was seeing. If they had been in a less public area he just might have given Shunsui a smack to the back of his head.

He watched as a tiny girl with pale green hair threw her self into Shunsui's open arms and a tall skinny man followed slowly behind her; smiling and shaking his head at her antics.

The three of them turned as one at Ukitake's approach. Shunsui was grinning broadly and the other two smiled somewhat shyly.

"Shunsui may I speak to you over here?" He grabbed a hold of Shunsui's ponytail and tugged.

"OWOWOWOW-NOTTHEHAIR-OWOWOW" Shunsui protested loudly.

"What're you doing?" Ukitake demanded.

"What?" asked Shunsui. "oh you mean them?" his eyebrow twitched upward. "They're the ones I'm sponsoring."

"Is that the reason you kept disappearing, making your poor long suffering lieutenant and friends worry about you?" The pale haired man scolded.

"Nanao-chan was worried?"

"That's not the point Kyoraku," Ukitake sighed. "Couldn't you have at least let me know what you were up to?"

"Not really. I had to keep it hushed, that was part of the agreement for them to be able to attend the academy." Shunsui scratched his chin. "Yama-jii was in a fit, he almost punished me. You know I hate that."

Ukitake let out a sigh of frustration. "They went though all the testing?"

"Yep! Starrk passed with flying colors. Lilynette needs to work on a few things but she made it." He was still grinning. "With their heavy reiatsu there wasn't much choice. Something had to be done with them."

A loud war whoop came up behind Kyoraku and he braced for impact; Lilynette pounced onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You said there'd be food, I'm starving."

"I did promise, didn't I?" He chuckled. "Now where's Starrk?"

"He's being a bum. He went back to his room. That lazy ass." She stuck a wet finger in Shunsui's ear who yelped loudly. "Hey you," she motioned to Ukitake. "Why are you staring you white haired old geezer?"

"How rude, I'm not that old." Ukitake flailed at her. "As for why I'm staring... It's just really good to see you. I know you'll do well."

"Fooooood." The girl whined from her perch.

"Right let's go." Kyoraku chimed as he looped arms with Ukitake and together they strolled into the cafeteria for the large feast.


End file.
